Endless drive tracks for propelling, for example, a snowmobile over snow, ice or other similar ground structure, are known in the art. The mounting of this track to a snowmobile and the mounting of such track on an all-terrain vehicle are well known. The track has a ground engaging outer side and an inner side that receives and supports, on the lower run thereof, a suspension which may consist of a wheel assembly or a slide rail assembly, both of which are also well known in the art.
Conventionally, the track rotates by means of a motor driven sprocket unit at the forward end of the vehicle and idle drive wheels are mounted at the aft end of the vehicle to support the rear end of the track. Sprockets engage a series of lugs integrally formed with the inner surface of the track.
With reference to FIG. 1, the endless body is generally formed of a molded rubber base having, embedded therein, a first layer of reinforcing fabric 38 extending longitudinally of the track, a series of laterally spaced cord strands 40 which extend between the first layer of fabric and beneath a rod 34, and a second ply 36 fabric disposed above the rod 34. Such arrangement has been shown to allow good track performance and longevity. It is generally believed that an increased amount of fabric contributes these performances. In areas of the track where there is no rod, it is about at mid-thickness of the track where the fiber of the rubber is the strongest, this line of zero stress in cross section of the track separating the region of compressive stress from that of tensile stress being known as the neutral fiber.
In spite of efforts in this field, there is still a need for a lighter, cost effective track.